1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a storage module assembly removably secured to the headliner of a passenger compartment of a vehicle.
2. Background Art
Overhead consoles and storage modules are commonly provided in the headliner of a passenger compartment of a vehicle such as an automobile, boat or airplane. The headliner includes an upper surface mounted to the interior roof structure of the vehicle and a lower surface having an overlay applied thereon. The overhead console is mounted to the lower surface of the headliner to provide additional storage space for items such as sunglasses, garage door openers and compact discs.
One significant limitation of current overhead console assemblies is that the accessory storage modules cannot be removed from the console or headliner. Rather, stored items must be removed from the accessory compartments of the modules to transport the items between the vehicle and another location. It would be advantageous to provide a removable storage module configured for securement on the headliner of the vehicle allowing easy transportation of stored items between locations.
Another storage solution commonly used in automotive vehicles is an accessory pocket mounted to a sun visor. Sun visors are pivotally mounted to a headliner to shield the occupant's vision from light entering through the window or windshield of the vehicle. One problem associated with visor mounted storage solutions is that they are not easily removed from the visor once assembled. Further, the storage solutions may adversely affect the performance of the sun visor in the vehicle. Additionally, the storage solutions are not easily concealable, thereby creating a desirable target for thieves.
It would be advantageous to provide a modular storage solution cooperating with the headliner of a vehicle which is easily removable and transportable to a variety of locations. It would also be advantageous to provide a storage module removably secured to a visor assembly by magnets.